


The Prize

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Franky/Nico Robin, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, jealous Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: Zoro and Nami are having a drinking contest. Whoever wins can claim Sanji as prize.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	The Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【索香】奖品](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639390) by [APTX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX). 



“What’s going on here?” Usopp walked into the bar they were meeting, noticed all the people in the bar had gathered around and made a huge circle. In the center, were the navigator and the first mate. They were having drinks after drinks.

“Aow, Usopp Bro, there you are! SUPER! Now everyone’s here!” Franky greeted Usopp who managed to squeeze through the crowds.

“Are Zoro and Nami having a drinking contest?” Seeing all the mugs on the table, some full, some empty, it wasn’t hard to guess what they were doing.

“Usopp, please stop them! I’m so worried about their livers!” Chopper tugged on Usopp’s pants, yelled nervously.

“Why are they having a drinking contest?” Usopp knew the answer would be stupid, but he asked anyway.

“Nami-san would like Sanji-san to accompany her to go shopping tomorrow, but Zoro-san wants to have a date with Sanji-san, so they decided to settle with drinking. Ah, it’s so intense my heart is thumping so hard, though I have no heart coz I’m dead. Yohohohohoh!” Brook made a skull joke.

“Whoever wins can have Cook-san.” Robin chuckled and pointed towards a table. Usopp followed her finger, and found Sanji sitting there with a sign on his neck, saying “The Prize”. He saw Usopp and waved at him excitedly. “I’m the prize!”

 **Seems to be enjoying himself.** Usopp thought dryly.

Usopp looked around. Most of his friends were around the circle. His captain was the only one staying in a corner, shoving food in his mouth. The contest continued. Usopp could hear other customers making bets on them.

“I’m betting on the green-haired guy. It’s obvious he can hold his liquor.”

“No, the red-hair girl is pretty good too, I’m betting 1000 Beri on her.”

“I’m gonna bet on the pretty girl too, 2000 Beri!”

“I’ll bet on the Swordsman, 3000 Beri!”

Zoro and Nami didn’t seem to hear all the conversations around them. They just kept lifting up mugs and setting them down. They were on their 32nd round, but neither of them looked drunk even a little bit.

“Give it up, Cook is mine.” Zoro glared at Nami.

“We shall see! I’m sure I’ll be the one by his side tomorrow.” Nami wouldn’t back down.

“Even if you win, which is impossible, Curly wouldn’t choose you. I’m his boyfriend.” Zoro smirked.

“You might be his boyfriend, but I’m his Goddess.” Nami smiled smugly.

Zoro was shook for a second. He knew she was right. That split second gave Nami the opportunity to get one mug ahead of him. He quickly sped up to make it even.

“Say, why do you have to get Cook to go shopping with you? If you want a pack mule, any guy would do.” Zoro was not happy about this woman trying to steal his boyfriend. They just got together not too long ago, all he wanted to do was to be with the cook all the time.

“Because Sanji-kun is the only pack mule that understands fashion. What about you? You want to have a date with Sanji-kun, did you make any plans?” Nami pointed at Zoro with a pretty finger.

“Of course!” Zoro was offended.

“Yeah? Let’s hear it then.” Nami looked at him suspiciously.

“Well…we’ll have a walk together, eat together, and drink together.” Zoro listed.

“Then of course you already know where to have a walk, where to eat, and where to drink, right?” Nami looked at him with a sly smile.

“We’ll just…play it by ear.” Zoro answered with zero confidence.

“So you don’t have a plan at all!” Nami yelled victoriously.

“My plan is to play it by ear!” Zoro argued.

“That’s not a plan!”

The contest lasted till midnight. All the audiences were drunk, but not the two. Franky took a full-bellied sleeping Luffy back to their room upstairs. All the others were about to leave the two who wouldn’t give up and head to bed, when all of a sudden, the bar tender announced that the contest was over, because they were out of alcohol.

Zoro and Nami glared at each other, neither of them was satisfied, but there was nothing they could do. Nami went back to her room. Zoro went up to Sanji, found him sleeping on the table. He cupped Sanji’s face with his hand, kissed him not too gently to wake him up.

“Mmm…Marimo?” Feeling the bites on his lips, Sanji kissed back sleepily. “You won?”

“The contest didn’t go through.” Zoro said with a frown, and helped Sanji sit up. He watched as Sanji closed his eyes, going back to sleep, he reached out and was about to pick Sanji up, he hands got slapped away.

“You can’t claim the prize if you didn’t win!” Sanji tilted up his head proudly.

“But I didn’t lose either.” Zoro tried to reason with him. He wasn’t happy about the draw, but right now the only thing he wanted to do, was to bring the cook back to their room, and have a good night sleep with Sanji in his arms.

“Doesn’t matter! You didn’t win!” Sanji shook a finger at him. “Ahh~~I was so ready to present myself as the prize to Nami-swan!”

 **Fine, he’ll sleep alone!** Popping a vein on his forehead, Zoro turned around angrily. He was just about to leave, when Sanji launched himself onto Zoro’s back.

“What are you doing, shit-Cook?”

“Carry me on your back!”

“Walk yourself.”

“Nope, too lazy.”

“Thought you didn’t want me. Go get your Nami-swan to carry you on her back.”

“Awww~~Are you jealous, Marimo?”

“I’m not.”

“Carry me~~”

“…Stop wiggling then.”

Zoro settled the spoiled boyfriend on his back. He only took one step and got a light smack on his head.

“The stairs are that way.”

“…I know.”

Zoro carried Sanji up the stairs. His every step was steady, didn’t look like a person who just had couple of hundred drinks. His body heat was a bit higher than usual though. With his chest against Zoro’s warm back, Sanji closed his eyes contently, falling asleep again.

When they reached the second floor, Zoro asked.

“So…who are you gonna go with tomorrow?” Zoro’s voice was quiet, with a little hesitance.

“What?” Sanji woke up.

“We didn’t get a result on the contest, so it’s up to you to decide who you want to go with. Nami and I agreed.” Zoro explained what he and Nami came up with.

“If I choose Nami-san, would you be mad?” Sanji tested him.

“No.” Zoro was a man with big heart. He wouldn’t get bad for things like this.

“I’m gonna choose Nami-san then?” Sanji smiled with a naughty grin, but Zoro couldn’t see it.

“…Suit yourself.”

Up till they reached their room on the third floor, Zoro went to bed with Sanji in his arms, he didn’t say anything.

***

The next morning when Zoro woke up, Sanji had already left. He sat on the bed staring at the blank wall, trying to ignore the hole in his chest. He slowly got dressed, was just about to walk out the door, when he noticed he only had one boot on. He slowly walked back to the bed and started looking for the other one. He finally found it under the bed.

He stood up with the boot in his hand and got very irritated all of a sudden. Might as well just stay in the room. He didn’t know what he to do if he went out.

The door opened.

“Did you get lost in the room, Marimo?” Sanji asked with a tray of food in his hands.

Zoro stood there stupidly, with the boot in his hand. He blankly watched as Sanji walked into the room, and placed the tray of food on the table.

“Breakfast. Eat it while it’s still hot.” Sanji lit up a cigarette, took the boot from Zoro’s hand, and ushered him to sit in a chair.

“Didn’t you go shopping with Nami?” Zoro didn’t understand why Sanji was here. Even though they just confirmed their feelings to each other not too long ago, Zoro had been confident being Sanji’s boyfriend. But after hearing the Boyfriend VS Goddess theory from Nami last night, he wasn’t so sure anymore. And what Sanji said on the stairs made his heart even deader.

“Obviously I didn’t, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.” Sanji pointed the plate with his cigarette impatiently. “Eat. It’s not as good if it gets cold.”

Sanji watched Zoro picked up the fork and started eating even though he looked like he was still confused as hell. Sanji tilted up the corner of his lips, started to revisit the scene that just happened downstairs.

***

Sanji found Nami in the hotel restaurant downstairs. He hopped over to greet her.

“Good morning, Nami-san! Nami-san is just as beautiful as always!”

“Good morning, Sanji-kun.” Nami smiled at him, not showing any sign of hangover at all. Nami-san was indeed awesome. “So, Sanji-kun decided to hang out with me then?”

“About that…Nami-san…” Sanji stuttered, wasn’t sure how to put it. “I…well…”

“You want to have the date with Zoro, right? I knew it.” Nami didn’t seem to be upset. Instead, she looked like she expected it.

“I’m sorry.” Sanji lowered his head in shame. He had let his Goddess down.

“Nothing to apologize for. I know if I asked, Sanji-kun would definitely come hang out with me, but your mind will keep going back to Zoro. It’s not fair to anyone. I can ask someone else to go shopping with me, but Zoro’s only has one boyfriend, and that’s you.”Nami sipped on her orange juice. “It’s rare we get to be on an island where the Marines don’t get their hands on. Your relationship is still new, you do need to have some quality time for yourselves.”

“Ah~Nami-san is so thoughtful and sweet!” Sanji started twisting. “I will make it up to you I promise!”

“But don’t expect too much, that guy didn’t plan anything.” Nami warned Sanji in advance.

“I know. He wouldn’t be Marimo if he knew how to plan.” Sanji knew his boyfriend well. He had zero expectation.

“Isn’t it boring?” Nami wondered.

“It’s never boring when I’m with him!” Sanji smiled brightly.

People in love are truly idiots. Nami rolled her eyes.

***

The sound of the fork falling on the plate brought Sanji back from his thoughts. Zoro wiped his mouth, and Sanji gave him a glass of water. He took it. “Was it good?”

“Hmm…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Tasted like your cooking.”

“Because it was my cooking.”

“It wasn’t buffet from downstairs?”

“No. I borrowed the kitchen.”

“Oh.”

“So was it good?”

“Yeah.”

“Hell yeah it was.”

Zoro continued sitting on the chair like a little boy who didn’t know what to do with himself. Sanji took his time with his smoke, found the fidgeting Zoro hilarious. Sanji finished his smoke. He put out the cigarette in the ash tray, kicked Zoro’s shin lightly.

“Come on. Let’s go on a date.”

“You’re really not going to go shopping with Nami?”

“If you want me to go to her that bad, I’m fine with it.”

“No. Let’s go!”

“…put your boot on.”

***

They got out on the street. Zoro was still awkward, so Sanji grabbed his hand, and entwined their fingers.

“I didn’t make any plans…” Zoro whispered.

“Then let’s play it by ear.” Sanji took a step out, started their walk.

They wondered around for a whole day. They went in when they saw an interesting store. They ate when they got hungry. They drank when they got thirsty. There was no destination. They just wondered around aimlessly, but Zoro was happy, because Sanji was right beside him.

The Log Pose wasn’t done yet, so they went back to the hotel when the day was over to have dinner with everyone. At the door, Zoro grabbed Sanji’s wrist when he was just about to go in, and led him to the alley next to the hotel.

“I’m glad you chose me today.” He said shyly.

“Of course.” Sanji smiled, squeezed Zoro’s hand.

“I thought you would choose Nami.” Zoro admitted, furrowed his brow. “You said so yourself last night.”

“I was teasing you.” Sanji grinned naughtily, poking his chest. “I love Nami-san, but I want to be with you.”

“So in your heart, I’m number one?” Zoro couldn’t believe it.

“No.” Sanji lit up a cigarette, puffed a smoke ring at him.

Cough. Cough. Zoro waved around to dismiss the smoke, looking confused.

“Number one is Luffy.” Sanji said.

“Ah.” Zoro nodded agree. “Same here.”

Sanji put out the smoke with a smile, leaned over to give him a kiss. “Let’s go, I’m hungry.”

***

Everyone was sitting around a big table. Seeing Zoro and Sanji, Chopper waved at them excitedly.

“Oi! Zoro, Sanji, over here!”

“What took you so long? I was about to start without you!” Luffy complained.

“You already started.” Zoro looked at the dozen of empty plates in front of him.

“How was the date?” Robin asked them.

“It would be even better if Robin-chan was there!” Sanji started throwing hearts. Zoro rolled his eye, sat next to Chopper.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I wouldn’t want to get chopped up by a jealous Swordsman-san.” Robin made a dark comment with a smile. Chopper shivered, and inched away from Zoro.

“Nami Sis, were you by yourself today?” Franky asked. He knew Nami’s usual shopping company Robin wasn’t with her today, because she was with him.

“Yeah, coz Sanji dumped me for Zoro.” Nami faked a sob, squeezing a tear out of her eye.

“Ahhhhhhh! Please don’t say that Nami-san!!!” Sanji cried as he knelt before her. “I’m so sorry, Nami-san! I will kill myself to make it up to you!”

Zoro already started drinking, not paying attention to his crazy boyfriend at all.

“No need. Robin won a whole bunch of money last night, and she gave it to me for shopping. So everything can be forgiven!” Nami said happily.

“Huh? There’s a casino here?” Usopp asked. He didn’t remember there was casino on the island, and Robin didn’t seem to be the gambling type.

“It was the drinking contest last night. Everyone either bet on Nami Sis or Zoro Bro.” Franky explained. “Nico Robin was the only one who bet on a draw, so she won the whole pot.”

“After paying for the drinking contest and Luffy’s dinner, there was still seven hundred and thirty thousand Beri left!” Nami’s eyes became the symbol of Beri. She leaned her head on Robin’s shoulder. “Robin is the best!”

Robin just smiled.

“Yohohohoho, the Log Pose still needs one day. What is everyone doing tomorrow?” Brook asked.

“Keep shopping! I have the money!” Nami exclaimed.

“Then I shall be Nami-san’s cavalry tomorrow!” Sanji twirled around Nami.

“Would that be ok? I wouldn’t want to get chopped up by a jealous Swordsman-san.” Nami quoted Robin, eyeing Zoro sideways, giving him a sly smile. Sanji turned to Zoro too, waiting for his reaction.

“If he gets too annoying, you’re the one who asked for it.” Zoro remained stoic, continued drinking, but both Nami and Sanji knew it was his awkward way of agreeing. They smiled at each other, started to discuss which stores they wanted to go. Sanji took Zoro’s hand in his under the table. Zoro’s ear tips got red, but everyone knew it had nothing to do with drinking.

***

“Alright, better go to bed. Gotta get up bright and early tomorrow!” Nami was just about to go back to her room, when she saw Zoro and Sanji stumbled into their own room tugging each other.

 **Hopefully Sanji will have some energy left for her tomorrow.** Nami thought to herself, and went ahead to get her beauty sleep.

***

In the other room, Zoro pinned Sanji on the bed, not cutting him any slacks.

“If I have to give you to the sea witch tomorrow, I’m gonna get enough of you tonight.”

Other than moaning Sanji couldn’t make any other sound.

***

 **“What?! We’re out of money?!”** Nami yelped in surprise. “I still had a lot left after shopping yesterday!”

“Yes, your captain said you had money, so he came down and had a midnight snack last night. Also, the bed in room 1132 got broken, so after adding that up, you have no money left.” The hotel manager explained to Nami.

“No way…my shopping plan…” Nami crashed on the floor, in tears.

Robin covered her mouth and chuckled. Her family used up all of her money with a snap of a finger, but she wasn’t upset at all.

“Nami-swaaaan~~~your cavalry is here!” Sanji swirled towards Nami like a little tornado, and got smashed into the floor with a punch.

 **”YOU BASTARDS!”** Nami held up her iron fist, shark teeth shining creepily. Eying the Snaji-shaped hole in the ground with steam coming out, Zoro started to back up.

 **“ZORO-KUN WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?”** Nami gave him a brilliant smile, and Zoro was given an iron fist before he could run away.

“Hahahahahahaha, Zoro and Sanji got Nami mad!” Luffy laughed out loud holding his stomach. A hand reached over and snatched his neck.

 **“YOU’RE PART OF IT TOO!”** The navigator snarled as she tied a knot with her captain’s neck, then sent him to the ground to accompany his first mate and cook.

“Actually there was a bit left, but we need to fix the floor now.” Robin said lightly.

“Oi, this is your doing then, can’t blame it on others.” Franky pointed at Nami. The next thing he knew, he had joined his captain.

 **“Nobody would see you as a mute even if you don’t talk!”** Nami shrieked.

“Well, well, we’re in debt now.” Robin had a big smile on her face.

“Sigh…I hate this pirate ship…” Nami slumped into a chair. A hand grew out from the table, handed a sack to Nami.

“What is this, Robin?” Nami took the sak, and found it full of Beri.

“I told the gentlemen over there, that you can knock out the three guys in our group who have the highest bounty with just one punch. They didn’t believe me.” Robin pointed at a table in a corner. A couple of men were about to get swept out of the hotel for having no money left. “Franky being an idiot was a surprise, so I put in some of my own money.”

“Robin I love you so much!” Nami gave Robin a big hug, then pried Sanji out of the floor. “Let’s go Sanji-kun, shopping plan has been revived!”

“At your service, Nami-swan!” Sanji jumped up immediately, followed Nami out the door.

Franky was busy untying Luffy’s neck. Zoro sat on the floor, petting the bump on his head, thinking if he should go back to the room to take a nap. Oh, right, he couldn’t, coz he broke the bed. Oh well, here would do.

Zoro lied back into the Zoro-shaped hole, started snoring.


End file.
